Chains of justice or evil?
by phelipebr
Summary: A young woman who wishes to do good and be a change in the world, but with the great difficulties of her past how she had overcome it or can change her evil, OC X?


AN: Welcome to my first fanfic, as you should know, it's happening in the world of boku no hero and will be a female character (OC) but with a strong personality (not as much as the explosive boy)

I ask you to understand that I am not fluent in English so I am having an application help and if you can comment on any suggestion or anything I appreciate

I'm brazilian.

Disclaime: I have no right on my hero academy, only my oc and posssiveis new arches

Combat

Thought;

-Conversation

Chapter 1- Introduction

It all started with a case of a baby that shone and soon after that several children began to awaken powers, many used these powers to cause evil but in front of it the profession so desired calls the heroes it became possible to fight this evil. Several years pass and in the great city of Japan a young woman wakes up and prepares to leave, she looks at herself in the mirror, seeing her green hair touching her shoulders, her white skin and her light green eyes.

-I'm leaving

Only her voice echoes through her apartment, she picks up her keys and locks her door and then goes to school, during her way she admires the landscape around the people and soon a voice echoes around the place

"Wait for me, Kin

When looking back I see my friend with green hair and a little lower

-You take too much izuku, lucky you I was walking more slowly

I see that izuku starts to get red cheeks because people start to watch us and then I smile a little bit and I speak in a half childlike voice

\- Popular Izuku-chan

It starts to look very red but we hear the school bell ringing and soon we enter the school, when we arrive in our room I see the idi ... bakugou with his thugs talking to other people, izuku goes quiet and sits in his place and soon I sit beside him, bakugou approaches and opens his mouth to speak

-Dekuuuu, you passed in silence and I can see that you are finding yourself superior to me, do not you?

Izuku begins to stutter and the teacher enters the room ordering everyone to sit in their seats, as the class passes by when they arrive at the last time of class, the teacher turns to look at his students and speaks

-This is the last year of school before high school and soon they will be able to choose their professions but I bet they want to be heroes.

The whole group shouts of happiness but bakugou stands out releasing their explosions and calling the others of extras and speaking that will enter the U.A, I sigh but the words of the teacher ends my patience because I know the results

\- Midorya and kin also want to enter it, too?

The group looks at me and izuku, I hear a sudden wave of laughter and soon bakugou advances against izuku but before their hands hit the table I hold their wrist and grip in strength preventing their advance, bakugou looks at me.

-Stop out chains

I do not let go of his wrist and look at him with a simple expression without showing any emotion

-Create your spoiled teenage child.

I realize that bakugou begins to get more angry and soon looks at me, he opens his mouth and his words disturb me as always

-Why do you help this useless

Eye izuku and poso observe that he always had this doubt

-Because it's the right thing to do, if you want to become a hero then you should help people but do not need to be a hero or wish to be one to do the right things and help others

Bakugou watches me and soon the teacher interrupts him continuing his class, at the end of the class I go out to drink water and when I return I hear bakugou speaking to the izuku to commit suicide, to see the bakugou leaving I leave a punch in his nose causing him to bleed and soon he opens his mouth

\- What the hell

I watch you and look at your face.

"To someone who wants to be a hero, it seems to me that the almighty bakuou is close to a villain.

Thanks for reading my first chapter and fanfic

I ask you to send your opinions and suggestions because you can not evolve without knowing my mistakes

I like to decide things based on votes or luck kkk

Pairing suggestions are open

In the course of the fanfic I will explain Kin's past and his individuality that if you accompany animes of battles involving objects that are used as conductors for power and if you agree I will congratulate you and put your name in the next chapter stating that you have hit


End file.
